Ñåðåáðî ëóííîãî ñâåòà
by Dracon1
Summary: Ôàíôèê î òîé, ÷òî ñïàñ¸ò ìèð..


Õìì.. ôàíôèê ïåðâûé, íå ñóäèòå ñòðîãî.. Ïðîèñõîäèò âñ¸ ýòî â Ëîíäîíå, â ãîä èçäàíèÿ ÷åòâ¸ðòîé êíèãè î Ãàððè Ïîòòåðå,  
  
ïåðñîíàæè âñå êíèãè ïðî÷èòàëè, íî ñ÷èòàþò âîëøåáíûé ìèð âûäóìêîé.. à çðÿ.. èòàê, îáîçíà÷åíèÿ: _......_ - åãî ìûñëè +.....+ - å¸ ìûñëè ×èòàéòå, íàäåþñü âàì ïîíðàâèòñÿ.. Êîïèðàéò: Ëåäè Ñèëâåð, îòçûâû ïðèñûëàòü íà yulia@c2i.net  
Ñåðåáðî ëóííîãî ñâåòà..  
  
Ãëàâà 1. Çâ¸çäû â íî÷è.  
  
Â íî÷ü åäèíîðîãà,  
  
Â ÷àñ ìèðîâîé áåäû,  
  
Â ñòàðèííîì ñåìåéñòâå ýëüôîâ  
  
Ñëó÷èòñÿ ðîæäåíüå çâåçäû. -"Þëèÿ, ñ âàìè âñ¸ ïîðÿäêå?"  
  
-"Äà, ïðîôåññîð Êåíò, è äëÿ âàñ ÿ-ìèññ Àñòàðèñ" Ëåòÿùåé ïîõîäêîé îíà íàïðàâëÿåòñÿ ê äâåðè ñ âûðàæåíèåì âñåëåíñêîãî ñïîêîéñòâèÿ íà ëèöå. Èòàê, ïîçâîëüòå ïðåäñòàâèòü,- ýòà äåâóøêà, âîïëîùåíèå ñïîêîéñòâèÿ è ñàìîóâåðåííîñòè, ãðîçà ó÷èòåëåé è ó÷åíèêîâ, íåïðèçíàííûé ãåíèé, è ïðèçíàííûé àâòîðèòåò, îáúåêò ëþáâè è íåíàâèñòè, ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíÿÿ Þëèÿ Àñòàðèñ. Å¸ äëèííûå êàøòàíîâûå âîëîñû âñåãäà çàòÿíóòû â òóãîé óçåë íà çàòûëêå, è êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ñäâèíóòü ìàñêó ëåäÿíîãî ñïîêîéñòâèÿ ñ å¸ ëèöà íå âëàñòåí íèêòî.. âïðî÷åì, òàê îíî è åñòü. Ñàìàÿ áîëüøàÿ ìåòàìîðôîçà â å¸ ìèìèêå- ëåãêàÿ ïðåçðèòåëüíàÿ ïîëóóëûáêà, òåíüþ ïðîñêàëüçûâàþùàÿ ïî ëèöó Æåëåçíîé Ëåäè, èëè ïðîñòî Ëåäè, êàê å¸ íàçûâàëè îäíîêëàññíèêè. Íå ñìîòðÿ íà âíåøíþþ ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîñòü, îíà ìîãëà âûçâàòü èñòåðèêó âçãëÿäîì ïðåêðàñíûõ çåë¸íûõ ãëàç, è ðàçäàâèòü ïîäíÿòèåì àêêóðàòíîé áðîâè. Ëåäè äåðæàëàñü ñ äîñòîèíñòâîì è íåïðèíóæä¸ííîñòüþ èñòèííîé àðèñòîêðàòêè, è õîòü è áûëà ñðåäíåãî ðîñòà, ñìîòðåëà íà ìèð ñëåãêà ñâåðõó âíèç.  
  
-"Ìèññ Àñòàðèñ, êóäà âû?" ,-çëîñ÷àñòíûé íàñòàâíèê áûë ëèøü äâà äíÿ íà äîëæíîñòè, è ñîîòâåòñòâåííî íå ïîäîçðåâàë êàê îí îøèáàëñÿ, ñêàçàâ ýòó ôðàçó..  
  
-"Âû áûëè òàê ËÞÁÅÇÍÛ çàìåòèòü, ÷òî ñî ìíîé ÷òî-òî íå òàê, è ÿ õîòåëà áû óçíàòü ÷òî èìåííî.. Òàê ÷òî åñëè âû íå âîçðàæàåòå, ÿ óäàëþñü!" È îíà âûøëà, âñåì ñóùåñòâîì âûðàæàÿ îñêîðáë¸ííóþ íåâèííîñòü.  
  
-"Îíà ÷òî, âñåãäà òàêàÿ?",- îøàðàøåííî ñïðîñèë ïðîôåññîð.  
  
-"Íåò, ÷òî âû, îáû÷íî íàìíîãî õóæå!"- ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ ñ çàäíåé ïàðòû, è ïðåïîäàâàòåëü òèõî ñïîëç ïî ñïèíêå ñòóëà. Â òî âðåìÿ â êîðèäîðå..  
  
-"Íà ñàìîì äåëå, íàñêîëüêî òóïûì ìîæåò áûòü ó÷èòåëü? Ýòîò áü¸ò âñå ðåêîðäû!"  
  
-"Ðàçãîâàðèâàåøü ñàìà ñ ñîáîé?",- ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ ñçàäè.  
  
-"Õìì, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå ýòî ãàðàíòèðóåò ìíå äîñòîéíîãî ñîáåñåäíèêà.."  
  
-"È êîãî âû îáñóæäàåòå?"  
  
-"Êåíòà. Îí äàæå õóæå ïðîøëîãî õèìèêà... æóòü õîäÿ÷àÿ..."  
  
-"Áåäíàÿ Çâ¸çäî÷êà, ÷åì îí òåáÿ îáèäåë?",- ãîâîðÿùèé ìÿãêî ïîëîæèë ðóêè íà ïëå÷è äåâóøêè è àêêóðàòíî ðàçâåðíóë å¸ ê ñåáå ëèöîì. Âçîðó äåâóøêè ïðåäñòàë âûñîêèé ñòðîéíûé ïàðåíü ñ ÷¸ðíûìè íåïîñëóøíûìè âîëîñàìè è êàðèìè ãëàçàìè. Íî ïîõîæå åãî âíåøíîñòü íå ïðîèçâåëà íà äåâóøêó äîëæíîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ,-"Ïîòòåð, ÿ òåáå ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî-áû òû íå íàçûâàë ìåíÿ Çâ¸çäî÷êîé? Ãîâîðèëà. Òàê ïî÷åìó òû ïðîäîëæàåøü?"  
  
-"Íå çëèñü, Çâ¸çäî÷êà ìîÿ!"  
  
-"ß íå òâîÿ Çâ¸çäî÷êà!"  
  
-"ß çíàþ."  
  
-"×òî?"  
  
-"Òû íå ìîÿ Çâ¸çäî÷êà."  
  
-"Íó íàêîíåö-òî.."  
  
-"Íî òû áóäåøü åþ!"  
  
-"×òî çàñòàâëÿåò òåáÿ òàê äóìàòü?"  
  
-"Íóó, ÿ êðàñèâûé, áîãàòûé, óìíûé,.."  
  
-"..æóòêî íàäîåäëèâûé, ñàìîóâåðåííûé õâàñòóí!"  
  
-"Òåáå èäåò, êîãäà òû çëèøüñÿ.."  
  
-"Ìíå âñ¸ èä¸ò."  
  
-"È ýòî ÿ- õâàñòóí?!"  
  
-"ß ïðîñòî êîíñòàòèðóþ ôàêò.." Èòàê, ýòîò ñàìîóâåðåííûé ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, çîâóùèé Ëåäè Çâ¸çäî÷êîé, áûë ñòàðøå å¸ íà äâà ìåñÿöà, èìåë âåëèêîëåïíîå ÷óñòâî þìîðà, è óìåë ðàçäðàæàòü êàê íèêòî äðóãîé. Åãî çîâóò Äýâèä Ðîóëè, è îí åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî íå áîèòñÿ Ëåäè, è äàæå ñ íåé òàê íàçûâàåìî äðóæèò..Íèêòî íå ñìîã ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó, íî êàê ñêàçàë îäèí ó÷åíèê -ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîñòè ïðèòÿãèâàþòñÿ. Îí ñèðîòà è æèâ¸ò ñ äÿäåé. À ïîñëå âûõîäà êíèã è ôèëüìîâ î Ãàððè Ïîòòåðå, âñå äðóæíî ïðîçâàëè åãî Ïîòòåðîì. Íà âîïðîñ "Ïî÷åìó?" âñå åù¸ äðóæíåå îòâåòèëè: "Ïîõîæ òû íà íåãî!"  
  
-"Ïîéä¸øü ñî ìíîé â êèíî?" Þëèÿ ñ íåäîâåðèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äåâèäà,-"Òû ïûòàåøüñÿ ñî ìíîé çàèãðûâàòü?"  
  
-"Õìì, à ïî÷åìó áû è íåò?"  
  
-"Î, íó íàïðèìåð, ïîòîìó ÷òî áîëüøèíñòâî â ýòîé øêîëå ìåíÿ îòêðîâåííî áîÿòñÿ. Íå òî ÷òîáû ìíå ýòî íå íðàâèëîñü, íî âñ¸ æå.."  
  
-"Ñêàæåì òàê, ÿ íåçàóðÿäíàÿ ëè÷íîñòü."  
  
-"..èëè, íàïðèìåð, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ- Æåëåçíàÿ ëåäè."  
  
-"Òû- ìîÿ Çâ¸çäî÷êà!"- ñêàçàë îí, è ïîöåëîâàë å¸.  
  
_×¸ðò, îíà ìåíÿ óáü¸ò!_  
  
+ß åãî óáüþ!+  
  
_Ýòî òîãî ñòîèëî.._  
  
+Îí ðèñêóåò,.. õîòÿ íåò, ÿ íå áóäó åãî óáèâàòü..+  
  
-"Õîðîøî öåëóåøüñÿ, Ïîòòåð." +Îí íà ñàìîì äåëå õîðîøî öåëóåòñÿ..+  
  
-"Òû íå õî÷åøü ìåíÿ óáèòü?"  
  
-"Íå áîëüøå, ÷åì îáû÷íî.."  
  
-"Òàê òû ïîéä¸øü ñî ìíîé â êèíî?"  
  
-"Îïðàâäàíèå, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ çàíÿòà, òàê êàê ñîáèðàþñü èãðàòü â êàðòû ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì, íå ïðîéä¸ò?"  
  
-"Ýòî çíà÷èò äà?"  
  
-"Ýòî çíà÷èò: äà, íî ýòî íå ñâèäàíèå."  
  
-"Òåáå íðàâèòñÿ ìåíÿ ìó÷èòü?"  
  
-"À òåáå íðàâèòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ ìó÷àþ?",- ñïðîñèëà îíà.  
  
-"Åñëè ÿ îòâå÷ó äà, òû ïðîäîëæèøü ìåíÿ ìó÷èòü?"  
  
-"Ñíà÷àëà òû äîëæåí îòâåòèòü äà.."  
  
Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü..  
  
Îíè øëè ïî ò¸ìíîìó ïåðåóëêó, äâîå ïîäðîñòêîâ, äàæå íå ïîäîçðåâàÿ êàê ýòîò òåïëûé àâãóñòîâñêèé âå÷åð èçìåíèò èõ æèçíü. Îíà ÷òî-òî òèõî íàïåâàëà, à îí ïðîñòî øàãàë ðÿäîì, äåðæà ðóêè â êàðìàíàõ è ñëóøàë å¸.  
  
-"ß è íå çíàë ÷òî òû òàê êðàñèâî ïî¸øü.."  
  
-"Îá ýòîì íå çíàåò íèêòî, êðîìå ìîåãî äåäóøêè."  
  
-"Íå ìîæåò áûòü, òâîè ðîäèòåëè óæ òî÷íî çíàþò!"  
  
-"Íåò, òîëüêî äåäóøêà, è òåïåðü òû.. åñëè íèêîìó íå ñêàæåøü, ÿ ìîãó ñïåòü òåáå îäíó ñòàðóþ ïåñíþ.."- îòâåòèëà îíà ñ ë¸ãêîé óëûáêîé.  
  
-"À åñëè ñêàæó?"  
  
-"Î, òîãäà ÿ ñäåëàþ èç òâîèõ êèøêîâ âîëûíêó, è çàñòàâëþ òåáÿ íà íåé èãðàòü." - îí óçíàë â íåé ïðåæíþþ Ëåäè ñ å¸ ñâîåîáðàçíûì þìîðîì.  
  
-"Ñäàþñü è îáåùàþ íèêîìó íå ãîâîðèòü, ëó÷øå ñïîé.."  
  
-"Õîðîøî.."  
  
"Â íî÷ü åäèíîðîãà, Â ÷àñ ìèðîâîé áåäû, Â ñòàðèííîì ñåìåéñòâå ýëüôîâ Ñëó÷èòñÿ ðîæäåíüå çâåçäû.  
  
Â íî÷ü åäèíîðîãà, Âî âðåìÿ ñìåðòåëüíîé áîðüáû Ïðèíåñåò íà çåìëþ ñïàñåíüå Àíãåë â îáëè÷üå çâåçäû..  
  
Â íî÷ü åäèíîðîãà, Â ðàçãàðå êðîâàâîé âîéíû, Ñòàíåò ÷¸ðíîå áåëûì Ïî ïðîñüáå âçîøåäøåé çâåçäû..  
  
Â íî÷ü åäèíîðîãà Â çàòèøüå ïîñëå ãðîçû Îçàðèòñÿ âñåëåííàÿ ñâåòîì Ïðåêðàñíîé âîñòî÷íîé çâåçäû..  
  
È ñòàðûé ìèð âîçâðàòèòñÿ, Âîçâðàòèòñÿ âðåìÿ, êîãäà Ãèìíû ïåâ÷èå ïåëè ïòèöû Ñâåòëîìó öàðñòâó äîáðà.."  
  
Ñëîâà ïåñíè âñåëÿëè ñòðàííîå ÷óñòâî, êàê áóäòî áû òåáÿ óíîñèëî íà ìíîãî âåêîâ íàçàä, âî âðåìåíà äîáðûõ ìóäðûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ è âîëøåáíèö, êîãäà äåðåâüÿ óìåëè ïåòü, à åäèíîðîãè òàíöåâàëè íà ëóãó.. è äàæå îò ñàìîé ñòðàøíîé îïàñíîñòè åñòü çàùèòà, êîãäà íà ïîìîùü âñåãäà ïðèõîäèò ÷óäî è äîáðî âñåãäà ñèëüíåå çëà.. Òèõèå ñëîâà óòåøàëè, âçáàäðèâàëè, îáåùàëè ïîìî÷ü..  
  
-"Óõ òû..îòêóäà òû çíàåøü ýòó ïåñíþ?"-î÷íóëñÿ Äýâèä.  
  
-"Ýòî íå ïåñíÿ..ýòî ïðåäñêàçàíèå.."- Òèõî îòâåòèëà Þëèÿ.  
  
-"Íå çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî, íî ýòî áûëî âåëèêîëåïíî, Çâåçäà ìîÿ!"- ïðèçíàëñÿ ïàðåíü.  
  
-"Óæå Çâåçäà? Ðàíüøå áûëà Çâ¸çäî÷êîé. È ÿ íå òâîÿ. ß ñàìà ïî ñåáå. Îäèí ïîöåëóé íè÷åãî íå çíà÷èò."  
  
-"Ñêîðî áóäåøü Çâåçäîé Âîñòîêà. Ìîåé." Âäðóã òèøèíó ïîòðÿñ êðèê, à ïîòîì âçðûâ. Ëåäè è Äåâèä êèíóëèñü â íàïðàâëåíèè, îòêóäà ðàçäàëñÿ êðèê, è óâèäåëè ìóæ÷èíó ëåò òðèäöàòè, âñåãî â êðîâè è ãðÿçè, ëåæàùåãî íà çåìëå è òèõî ñòîíóùåãî. Þëèÿ îïîìíèëàñü ïåðâîé:  
  
-"Ñýð, ãäå ðàíà? Áûñòðåå, ÷¸ðò âîçüìè!",- íî íåçíàêîìåö áûë óæå áåç ñîçíàíèÿ.  
  
-"Äýâèä, äàé ìíå òâîé ïëàù! À òåïåðü ïîäåðæè åãî!" Ïîêà Äýâèä äåðæàë ðàíåíîãî, îíà ñíÿëà ñâîé ïëàù è àêêóðàòíî ïîñòåëèëà îáà îäåÿíèÿ íà çåìëþ, ïîáëèæå ê ñâåòó. Ïîòîì Ëåäè êèâêîì ïðèêàçàëà ïàðíþ ïîëîæèòü íåçíàêîìöà íà ïëàùè è äîñòàëà ìàëåíüêèé ïóçûð¸ê èç ìåøî÷êà, ïðèêðåïë¸ííîãî íà ïîÿñå.  
  
-"Òàê, òðè êàïëè, è òåïåðü.."- äåâóøêà çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ñîñðåäîòî÷èëàñü-" Asclepio astora legos oira!" Íàä ëåâûì ïëå÷îì ìóæ÷èíû ðàçëèëñÿ ìÿãêèé çåë¸íûé ñâåò.  
  
-"Ïðåêðàñíî",- îáëåã÷¸ííî âçäîõíóëà äåâóøêà, ïðîñòèðàÿ ðóêó íàä ðàíîé, -"Asclepio astora legos tirea" Íåçíàêîìåö î÷íóëñÿ è óäèâë¸ííî âçãëÿíóë íà ì¸ðòâåííî-áëåäíîãî Äýâèäà è èñïûòóåùå íà íåãî ñìîòðÿùóþ Ëåäè. Îí ïîøåâåëèë ðóêîé, è íå ïî÷óñòîâàâ áîëè, ïîñìîòðåë íà òî ìåñòî, ãäå äîëæíà áûëà áûòü ðàíà. Íî âñ¸ ÷òî îí óâèäåë, áûë ìàëåíüêèé øðàì, ðàçìåðîì ñ íîãîòü ìèçèíöà.  
  
-"Î!",- áûëî âñ¸, ÷òî îí ñìîã ñêàçàòü.  
  
-"Ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî òàì áûëà ðâàíàÿ ðàíà íà ïîë-ïëå÷à, ìíå êàæåòñÿ ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íåïëîõî ïîëó÷èëîñü."- óäîâëåòâîð¸ííî õìûêíóëà Þëèÿ.  
  
-"Íî..,íî òû íå ìîãëà ýòîãî ñäåëàòü! Ýòî äàæå Äàìáëäîðó íå ïîä ñèëó! À ó òåáÿ è ïàëî÷êè íåò!"  
  
-"Íèêòî íå ñîâåðøåííåí.. à ãäå ìíå ïàëî÷êó äîñòàòü? Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì â ìàããëñêèõ ãîðîäàõ Ôåíèêñû ïî óëèöàì íå ëåòàþò."  
  
-"Êòî áû òû íå áûëà, òåáå íóæíî óéòè! Òå, êòî ìåíÿ ðàíèëè, ñåé÷àñ âåðíóòñÿ."  
  
-"Âû ÷òî, íà ñàìîì äåëå äóìàåòå, ìû âàñ îñòàâèì?"-âìåøàëñÿ Äýâèä.  
  
-"Äà, è ÿ õî÷ó âàñ êîå î ÷¸ì ðàññïðîñèòü",-Ëåäè ñêðåñòèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè,- "íàïðèìåð êàê ÿ ñìîãëà âàñ âûëå÷èòü. ß âåäü ìàãë."  
  
-"Õîðîøî, íî ïðîøó âàñ, áóäüòå îñòîðîæíû!"  
  
-"Êñòàòè, î ïàëî÷êàõ, ñîòâîðèòå ìíå, ïîæàëóéñòà, ìå÷."-Þëèÿ âûãëÿäåëà ðåøèòåëüíî.  
  
-"Ñäåëàéòå åé ìå÷, åñëè ÷òî, ÿ çà íå¸ ïîñòîþ!"-Ïûëêî ïîïðîñèë Äýâèä.  
  
-"ÒÛ? Çà ÌÅÍß?"- íå î÷åíü-òî âåæëèâî ôûðêíóëà Ëåäè-"Ñêîðåé ÿ ñòàíó ãèïïîãðèôîì!"  
  
-"Òû óæå ãèïïîãðèô!"-ïðûñíóë ïàðåíü.  
  
-"È ýòî êîìïëèìåíò ìîåé íåçåìíîé êðàñîòå?"- ðàññìåÿëàñü äåâóøêà.  
  
-"Ìíîãî êîìïëèìåíòîâ-âðåäíî äëÿ çäîðîâüÿ!"- â òîì æå òîíå îòâåòèë åé Äýâèä. Íåçíàêîìûé âîëøåáíèê óñòàâèëñÿ íà íèõ, ñëîâíî íå âåðÿ ñâîèì óøàì-"Âû õîòü îñîçíà¸òå, ÷òî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò òóò áóäóò Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè?  
  
-"Òåì õóæå äëÿ íèõ!"- õìûêíóëà Þëèÿ. È êàê-áóäòî óñëûøàâ å¸ ñëîâà, çà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ îò íèõ àïïàðèðîâàëè øåñòåðî Ïîæèðàòåëåé. Ëåäè ñòîÿëà, ñëîâíî ïîãðóæ¸ííàÿ â ñîáñòâåííûå ìûñëè, àêêóðàòíî ïîâîðà÷èâàÿ è ðàññìàòðèâàÿ ìå÷, íåçàìåòíî ïîÿâèâøèéñÿ ó íå¸ â ðóêå. Ñàìàÿ âûñîêàÿ ôèãóðà ïîäíÿëà ðóêè è îòêèíóëà êàïþøîí. Ïîä íèì îáíàðóæèëàñü ñåðåáðèñòàÿ ãðèâà âîëîñ è èñêàæ¸ííîå ãðèìàñîé ïðåçðåíèÿ ëèöî.  
  
-"Î, Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé, åñëè íå îøèáàþñü?"-ñïîêîéíûé è óðàâíîâåøåííûé òîí Æåëåçíîé Ëåäè íå îáåùàë íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî-"Î÷àðîâàòåëüíî, øåñòåðî ïðîòèâ îäíîãî. Òàê ïî-Ìàëôîåâñêè.."  
  
-"À ýòî åù¸ êòî? Áëýê, çàâ¸ë ñåáå ïîäðóæêó? À îíà ñèìïàòè÷íàÿ.."-ïðîòÿíóë Ëþöèóñ.  
  
-"Òðîíåøü å¸, è òåáå íå æèòü!- ðÿâêíóëè îäíîâðåìåííî Ñèðèóñ è Äýâèä.  
  
-"Îî.. êàê ìèëî."- óñìåõíóëñÿ Ìàëôîé-" Äåâî÷êà, â òåáå ÷òî-òî åñòü.." Ëåäè ïîäíÿëà ðóêó ê âîëîñàì, ïðèòâîðèâøèñü, ÷òî õî÷åò ïîïðàâèòü ïðÿäêó âîëîñ, è âíåçàïíî ìåòíóëà ÷òî-òî, áëåñíóâøåå â ñâåòå ôîíàðåé â ò¸ìíûå ôèãóðû, ñòîÿâøèå ñçàäè Ìàëôîÿ. Òðîå èç íèõ ìåäëåííî îñåëè è áîëüøå íå øåâåëèëèñü.  
  
-"Î äà, âî ìíå îïðåäåë¸ííî ÷òî-òî åñòü."- ñïîêîéíî çàìåòèëà îíà.  
  
-"×òî òû ñ íèìè ñäåëàëà?"-÷åëþñòü Ëþöèóñà íå îòâàëèëàñü, òîëüêî ÷òî-áû çàäàòü åé ýòîò âîïðîñ.  
  
-"Î, ñîâåðøåííî íå î ÷¸ì áåñïîêîèòüñÿ. ßä êóðàðå, ñìåøàííûé ñ ñîêîì õëåáíîãî äåðåâà, ïàðàëèçóåò íà äâå íåäåëè. Â èõ ñëó÷àå- äåñÿòü äíåé. Ñ ïîìîùüþ èãîëîê, îêóíóòûõ â ñìåñü, íåò íè÷åãî ëåã÷å.."  
  
-"È òû âñ¸ âðåìÿ íîñèëà ÝÒÎ â âîëîñàõ?!"- Äýâèä áûë â øîêå.  
  
-"Äà, à ÷òî?"- îòâåòèëà Þëèÿ ñ íåâèííîé óëûáêîé.  
  
-"Êòî òû òàêàÿ? Òû íå õîäèøü â Õîãâàðäñ, èíà÷å Äðàêî ìíå áû äàâíî äîëîæèë..Èäè ñþäà!"- ðÿâêíóë Ìàëôîé.  
  
-"Íå òðîíü å¸!"- ïðîðû÷àë Áëýê.  
  
-"Çà÷åì æå, Ñèðèóñ.., íå òàê ëè? Çà÷åì æå, Ñèðèóñ, åñëè ìèñòåðó Ìàëôîþ èíòåðåñíî, êòî ÿ òàêàÿ, íå íàäî ïîðòèòü åìó óäîâîëüñòâèÿ!"  
  
-"Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, äëÿ ìàããëû äåâî÷êà óäèâèòåëüíî óìíà..êàê òåáÿ çîâóò, ìàãëà?"  
  
-"Äëÿ íè÷òîæåñòâà ñ áîëüøèì ñàìîìíåíèåì ó âàñ ïëîõèå ìàíåðû..ëþäè çîâóò ìåíÿ Ëåäè, îí"-îíà êèâíóëà íà Äýâèäà-"çîâ¸ò ìåíÿ Çâåçäîé."  
  
-"Òû èëè ãëóïà, èëè ïîêàçûâàåøü õàðàêòåð."-óñìåõíóëñÿ Ëþöèóñ.  
  
-"Î íåò, ñêîðåå áîëåå íåçàâèñèìà, ÷åì âû ìîæåòå âûòåðïåòü.."  
  
-"Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ÿ íå ìîãó òåðïåòü òàêîå íàõàëüñòâî. Ïîñìîòðèì, óìååøü ëè òû ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ìå÷îì." È äâå ôèãóðû ñîøëèñü â ïîåäèíêå, ñâåò ôîíàðåé îòðàæàëñÿ íà ìåëüêàþùèõ êëèíêàõ è ñàìî ñðàæåíèå êàçàëîñü èãðîé òåíåé, òàê áûñòðî ïåðåäâèãàëèñü ïðîòèâíèêè. Ìàëôîé áûë âåñü âíèìàíèå, ìåæäó òåì êàê Ëåäè âèäèìî ñ÷èòàëà ýòî ñâîåîáðàçíîé èãðîé. Áûëî íåâîçìîæíî îòîðâàòü ãëàç îò ñðàæåíèÿ äâóõ ìàñòåðîâ. À îáà áûëè ìàñòåðàìè, â òîì íå áûëî íèêàêèõ ñîìíåíèé. Ëþöèóñ ñðàæàëñÿ ñ óìåíèåì, ïðèõîäÿùèì çà äîëãèå ãîäû òðåíèðîâêè, à Ëåäè ñ ãðàöèåé ÷åëîâåêà, ðîæäåííîãî äëÿ ïîåäèíêà.  
  
-"Ëåäè!"-Äýâèä ìåòíóëñÿ ê äåâóøêå, íî Ñèðèóñ îñòàíîâèë åãî-"Îíà ñïðàâèòñÿ ñàìà, òû áóäåøü åé òîëüêî ìåøàòü." È ñëîâíî ïîäòâåðæäàÿ åãî ñëîâà, äåâóøêà ñäåëàëà ýëåãàíòíûé âûïàä è ïðèñòàâèëà ìå÷ ê ãîðëó Ìàëôîÿ.  
  
-"Íåäîñòàòî÷íî ïðîñòî çíàòü, ñ êàêîé ñòîðîíû íóæíî áðàòüñÿ çà ìå÷, Ìàëôîé, íåïëîõî áû åù¸ çíàòü, êàêèì êîíöîì âòûêàòü åãî âî âðàãà." -óñìåõíóëàñü ïîáåäèòåëüíèöà.  
  
-"Ìîåìó ãîïîäèíó áûëî áû èíòåðåñíî ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü."-ïðîõðèïåë Ëþöèóñ, ñ îïàñêîé êîñÿñü íà îñòðè¸ ìå÷à, óãðîæàþùå áëèçêîå ê ñîííîé àðòåðèè.  
  
-"Íå ÷óñòâóþ íè ìàëåéøåãî æåëàíèÿ ãîâîðèòü ñ òâîèì ãîñïîäèíîì.."-Þëèÿ óáðàëà ìå÷-"íî ïåðåäàâàé åìó ïðèâåò."  
  
-"Ñèðèóñ, êàêîå çàêëèíàíèå ñîçäàíèÿ?"  
  
-"Apparo rea tenas"  
  
-"Ñïàñèáî. ×òî áû ÿ áåç òåáÿ äåëàëà?"- Ëåäè ïîñëàëà ñèÿþùóþ óëûáêó ÷åëîâåêó- ñîáàêå.  
  
-"Æèëà áû ñïîêîéíî.."- ïðîâîð÷àë îí â îòâåò.  
  
-"Î äà, ìîÿ çàùèòà òåáå òî÷íî íå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ.."- î÷íóëñÿ îò âïå÷àòëåíèé ïîåäèíêà Äýâèä,- " ñêîðåå ìíå òâîÿ.."  
  
-"Apparo rea tenas e campo sira magica tarea!"- ïðîèçíåñëà Þëèÿ, è ïåðåä íåé â âîçäóõå ïîÿâèëèñü ÷åòûðå ïðåäìåòà- êîëüöî, áðàñëåò, ìîíåòà è îæåðåëüå. Îæåðåëüå, áûâøåå òî÷íîé êîïèåé êîëüöà è áðàñëåòà, ïðåäñòàâëÿëî ñîáîé ñâåðíóâøóþñÿ êîëüöîì, è ïîêîÿùóþ ãîëîâó íà õâîñòå ñåðåáðÿíóþ çìåþ ñ èçóìðóäíûìè ãëàçàìè, è ñàïôèðîâîé çâåçäîé íà ëáó. Ìîíåòà æå áûëà èç áðîíçû, ñ ñåðåáðÿíûì èçîáðàæåíèåì äðàêîíà è ñêðåù¸ííûõ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè è ìå÷à.  
  
-"Ïåðåäàé ýòó ìîíåòó ñâîåìó ãîñïîäèíó, åñëè îí çàõî÷åò ñî ìíîé ïîãîâîðèòü, òî ñìîæåò ñäåëàòü ýòî ñ å¸ ïîìîùüþ."- îíà êèíóëà Ëþöèóñó ìîíåòó.  
  
-"Äýâèä, íå ìîã áû òû ïîìî÷ü ìíå ñ ýòèì îæåðåëüåì?"-Äýâèä ïîäñêî÷èë êàê óæàëåííûé.  
  
-"À? Äà, êîíå÷íî, ñåé÷àñ!"  
  
-"Petrifi.."-Ìàëôîé ïîäíÿë áûëî ïàëî÷êó äëÿ Îãëóøàþùåãî çàêëÿòüÿ, íî áûë îãëóø¸í îäíèì èç ò¸ìíûõ ôèãóð, ñòîÿùèõ ñçàäè.  
  
-"Ìèññ, ñ âàìè âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå?"- ïðîçâó÷àë ðîáêèé ãîëîñ.  
  
-"Î, äà, ñïàñèáî.."- Ëåäè ñìîòðåëà èñïûòûâàþùå íà ñìåëü÷àêà, êîòîðûé îòïðàâèë â íîêàóò Ìàëôîÿ.  
  
-"Íå îáðàùàéòå âíèìàíèÿ, åãî âñ¸ âðåìÿ çàíîñèò.. Ëîðä ïðèñòàâèë íàñ ê íåìó, ÷òîá îí ÷åãî-íèáóäü íå íàïîðòà÷èë.. Ïîçâîëüòå ÿ ñëåãêà èçìåíþ âàøó îäåæäó?"- çàòàðàòîðèë ìàëü÷èøêà.  
  
-"Ïðîøó âàñ.."- óëûáíóëàñü Ëåäè. Íåñêîëüêî çàêëèíàíèé, è íà äåâóøêå áûëà íàäåòà ìàíòèÿ öâåòà íî÷íîãî íåáà, ðàñøèòàÿ çâ¸çäàìè, è ò¸ìíî-çåë¸íîå ïëàòüå.  
  
-"Íåò, òîëüêî íå ïëàòüå!!Áðð!Òåðïåòü èõ íå ìîãó!"-âîñïðîòèâèëàñü îíà.  
  
-"Êàê ïîæåëàåòå.."- è ïëàòüå ïðåâðàòèëîñü â ÷¸ðíûå ìÿãêèå áðþêè è ò¸ìíî- ñèíþþ âîäîëàçêó. À ñòàðûå êðîññîâêè- â àêêóðàòíûå ò¸ìíûå òóôåëüêè.  
  
-"Âàó!"- ó âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ âûðâàëñÿ âçäîõ âîñõèùåíèÿ.  
  
-"Áëàãîäàðþ âàñ! À òåïåðü- íà Äèàãîíàëëåþ!"- ñêîìàíäîâàëà Ëåäè.  
  
Ãëàâà 3. Äðàêîí, Çìåÿ è Ëåâ.  
  
Â íî÷ü åäèíîðîãà,  
  
Â ÷àñ ìèðîâîé áåäû,  
  
Â ñòàðèííîì ñåìåéñòâå ýëüôîâ  
  
Ñëó÷èòñÿ ðîæäåíüå çâåçäû.  
  
Îíè øëè ïî Äèàãîíàëëåå è áîëòàëè. Òàê êàê Ñèðèóñà îïðàâäàëè, åìó áîëüøå íå íóæíî áûëî ñêðûâàòüñÿ, è îí áûë â îáëè÷èè ÷åëîâåêà. Ïî÷òè âñå ïîêóïêè áûëè óæå ñäåëàíû, è äðóçüÿ ïðîñòî ãóëÿëè.  
  
-"Òàê, ñåé÷àñ íàì íóæíî êóïèòü ïàëî÷êó..çà ìíîé!"- íåñìîòðÿ íà þíûé âîçðàñò, øåôîì áûëà, íåñîìíåííî, Ëåäè. È Ñèðèóñ ýòîìó íå ïðèòèâèëñÿ. Îíè âîøëè â ñòàðóþ ëàâêó, è Äýâèä òèõî ïîçâàë-" ìåñüå Îëèâàíäåð?"  
  
-"Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü! Çäðàñòâóéòå, þíàÿ ëåäè! Âàì íóæíà ïàëî÷êà?"- ïîÿâèëñÿ õîçÿèí çàâåäåíèÿ.  
  
-"Íåò, ìû ïðèøëè ñþäà, ÷òî-áû êóïèòü ìîðîæåíîãî! Êîíå÷íî íàì íóæíî êóïèòü ïàëî÷êè.. Íó ÷òî æ, ïîäáåðèòå ñíà÷àëà ïàëî÷êó Äýâèäó." Ñòàðèê íåîäîáðèòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé-" Âàøå ñ÷àñòüå, þíàÿ ëåäè, ÷òî âû âñòðåòèëè ìåíÿ, à íå íàïðèìåð, Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ.."  
  
-"Ìåñüå, ïðîñòèòå, íî ìíå íóæíî ïðèãëÿäûâàòü çà ýòèìè äâóìÿ, à ýòî òàê èçìàòûâàåò.."- îíà ïîñëàëà åìó îñëåïèòåëüíóþ óëûáêó.  
  
-"Õìì, íó ÷òî æ, â êàêîé ðóêå ìåñüå äåðæèò ïàëî÷êó?"- îòòàÿë ñòàðèê.  
  
-"Â ïðàâîé.., íî Çâåçäà ìîÿ, ÿ íå ïðîáîâàë êîëäîâàòü! À âäðóã ÿ ìàãë?!"- ïðîáîðìîòàë Äýâèä, çàïèíàÿñü.  
  
-"Òîëüêî ïîïðîáóé èì áûòü! ß èç òåáÿ ìàãèþ ïî-êàïåëüêå âûæìó!- øóòëèâî ïðèãðîçèëà Ëåäè. Íåèçâåñòíî, òàê ëè íà íåãî ïîäåéñòâîâàëà óãðîçà, èëè ïðîñòî åìó óëûáíóëàñü óäà÷à, íî ïåðâàÿ æå ïàëî÷êà èçâåðãëà äîæäü èç ðàçíîöâåòíûõ çâ¸çä.  
  
-"Ïðåêðàñíî, Äýâèä,ïîçäðàâëÿþ!"- çàõëîïàë Ñèðèóñ.  
  
-"Íó ÷òî æ, ëåäè, âàøà î÷åðåäü!" Ëåäè îñòîðîæíî âçÿëà â ðóêè ïàëî÷êó èç îëüõè è ñòðóíû ñåðäöà äðàêîíà, âçìàõíóëà åé, è ñíà÷àëà äåâóøêå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ïàëî÷êà âçîðâàëàñü, òàêèì îãðîìíûì áûë ñíîï èñêð, âûðâàâøèéñÿ èç íå¸. Èç èñêð, êàê ôåíèêñ èç îãíÿ, âîçíèêëè òðè ïðèçðà÷íûå ôèãóðû- ñåðåáðÿíûé äðàêîí, åäèíîðîã è ôåíèêñ. Îíè, ñëîâíî íå çàìå÷àÿ íèêîãî êðîìå Ëåäè, ïîêëîíèëèñü åé è èñ÷åçëè.  
  
-"Åñòåñòâåííî! Êàê ÿ íå äîãàäàëñÿ, ñòàðûé äóðàê?! Äèòÿ ìî¸, âàì íå ïîäîéä¸ò íè îäíà èìåþùàÿñÿ ó ìåíÿ ïàëî÷êà. Âû äîëæíû ñàìà ñäåëàòü âàøó ïàëî÷êó èç äåðåâà ëþáâè è ïåðà ôåíèêñà, âîëîñà åäèíîðîãà è ñòðóíû ñåðäöà äðàêîíà, îòäàííûìè âàì äîáðîâîëüíî ýòèìè ñîçäàíèÿìè. Íî äî òåõ ïîð, èñïîëüçóéòå ýòó, à êîãäà ñäåëàåòå ñâîþ, îòäàäèòå ýòó íàçàä."  
  
-"Î÷àðîâàòåëüíî! Íó ÷òî æ, íàì ïîðà èäòè. Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, ìåñüå!"- è îíè âûøè íà çàëèòóþ ñîëíöåì óëèöó.  
  
-"ß õî÷ó êóïèòü ñåáå ëþáèìöà, òàê ÷òî ïîøëè!"- ïåðåíÿë êîìàíäîâàíèå Äýâèä. Îíè íàïðàâèëèñü â ñòîðîíó ìàãîçîîìàãàçèíà, è Äýâèäà ïîñåòèëà îäíà èç åãî "âåëèêîëåïíûõ èäåé" - " Ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå êóïèòü ñåáå æèâîòíîå?"-ïðåäëîæèë îí.  
  
-"Ïîìîë÷è, à òî ÿ ïðåâðàùó ÒÅÁß â æèâîòíîå!"  
  
-"Þëèÿ, ñ òàêèì íå øóòÿò!"- ïîæóðèë å¸ Ñèðèóñ.  
  
-"À êòî ãîâîðèë î øóòêå?"- ñëåãêà ðàçäðàæ¸ííî îòâåòèëà îíà. Òàê, çà ðàçãîâîðîì îíè äîáðàëèñü äî ìàãàçèíà. Êîëîêîëü÷èê íàä äâåðüþ çâÿêíóë, êîãäà îíè âîøëè. Äýâèä íàïðàâèëñÿ ê êîðîáêå ñ êëóáêîïóõàìè, Ñèðèóñ óñòðåìèëñÿ ê ñîâàì, è Ëåäè îñòàëàñü îäíà.  
  
+Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ïî÷åìó ó ìåíÿ íåò êàêîãî-íèáóäü ëþáèìöà?+ - ïîäóìàëà îíà- +Ýòî íàäî èñïðàâèòü!+ -"Ïðîñòèòå,"-îáðàòèëàñü îíà ê ïðîäàâùèöå-" íåò ëè ó âàñ êàêèõ íèáóäü æèâîòíûõ ïîèíòåðåñíåå, ÷åì ýòè?"- îíà îáâåëà ðóêîé ìàãàçèí÷èê.  
  
-"Ñëåäóéòå çà ìíîé."-ïîïðîñèëà ïðîäàâùèöà-" Âîò îíè." Îíè ïðèøëè â íåáîëüøóþ êîìíàòêó, ñ ìíîæåñòâîì êëåòîê è áàíîê. Âíèìàíèå äåâóøêè ñðàçó ïðèâë¸ê íåáîëüøîé òåððàðèóì, ñòîÿùèé â óãëó. Ëåäè ïîäîøëà, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü ÷òî â íåì.  
  
-*Êàêàÿ ïðåëåñòü!*-íåâîëüíî âîñêëèêíóëà äåâóøêà. Â òåððàðèóìå ëåæàëà, ýëåãàíòíî îáâèâ õâîñòîì êîðÿãó íåáîëüøàÿ èçóìðóäíàÿ çìåéêà.  
  
-*Òû òàê ññ÷èòàåøøü?*-ïðîøèïåëà îíà, ñëåãêà ïðèïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó.  
  
-*Î äà! Õî÷åøü,÷òî áû ÿ òåáÿ êóïèëà?*  
  
-*Òû çñìååóññò!*-çìåÿ áûëà ÿâíî óäèâëåíà-*Òàê çâåçäà âçñîøøëà..*- óäîâëåòâîð¸ííî ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà-*Çàáåðè ìåíÿ. ß ññëèøøêîì äîëãî òåáÿ æäàëà..* Ëåäè ïðèïîäíÿëà êðûøêó òåððàðèóìà è ïîäñòàâèëà çìåéêå ðóêó, íà êîòîðóþ òà ñ âèäèìûì óäîâîëüñòâèåì âïîëçëà. Çàäóì÷èâîñòü äåâóøêè ïðåðâàëà ïðîäàâùèöà-"Ìèññ, îñòîðîæíî ïîëîæèòå çìåþ íàçàä! Ýòî Àëìàçíûé Êîðîëü, óæàñíî ÿäîâèòûé!"  
  
-"Î, íå áåñïîêîéòåñü, ïîõîæå ìû ñ íèì íàøëè âçàèìîïîíèìàíèå.."- óñìåõíóëàñü Ëåäè-"ß åãî ïîêóïàþ."  
  
-*Å¸.*  
  
-*×òî?*  
  
-*ß- îíà..*  
  
-*Íó è êàê ìíå òåáÿ íàçâàòü? Õìì.. ÷òî íàñ÷¸ò Íåïèôå?*- ïðåäëîæèëà äåâóøêà, ïëàòÿ ïðîäàâùèöå.  
  
-*Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ. Íå áåñïîêîéñÿ, ÿ íå áóäó íèêîãî êóñàòü..*,- Ëåäè ïîêàçàëîñü ÷òî çìåÿ óõìûëÿåòñÿ. Íà âûõîäå èç ìàãàçèíà Þëèÿ óâèäåëà Äýâèäà è Ñèðèóñà, ñèäåâøèõ â êàôå íàïðîòèâ è ïîåäàâøèõ ìîðîæåíîå.  
  
-"Êòî-íèáóäü óãîñòèò äåâóøêó ìîðîæåíûì?"-ñïðîñèëà îíà, ïîäîéäÿ è ñàäÿñü- "Äýâèä, ÿ ïîñëåäîâàëà òâîåìó ñîâåòó è êóïèëà ñåáå ëþáèìèöó!"  
  
-"Òåáå êàêîå?"-ñïðîñèë Ñèðèóñ, ïîäçûâàÿ îôèöèàíòà.  
  
-"È êîãî æå?"- Äýâèäó íå òåðïåëîñü óçíàòü.  
  
-"Îðåõîâîå. Óãàäàé."  
  
-"Ñîâó?"  
  
-"Íåò."  
  
-"Êîøêó?"  
  
-"Íåò."  
  
-"Äà êîãî æå? Áàçèëèñêà ÷òî-ëè?"  
  
-"Ñàì òû áàçèëèñê!"  
  
-"Î äà, ÿ òàêîé. Âåñü òàêîé êîâàðíûé, îïàñíûé òàêîé.."  
  
-"ÒÛ? Íå ñìåøè ìåíÿ!"  
  
-"Íå áóäó. ß òåáÿ ëó÷øå ïîöåëóþ."-è îí å¸ ïîöåëîâàë.  
  
-"ß íàäåþñü ó òåáÿ ýòî íå âîéä¸ò â ïðèâû÷êó, ýòî íà ñàìîì äåëå ðàçäðàæàåò.."  
  
-"Òàê êîãî òû êóïèëà?"-âìåøàëñÿ Áëýê. Ëåäè îòêðûëà êîðçèíêó è ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàëà Íåïèôå.  
  
-*Â ÷¸ì äåëî, õîçññÿéêà?*-ïðîøèïåëà çìåÿ ñîííî.  
  
-*Íè â ÷¸ì, ðàäîñòü ìîÿ, ÿ ïðîñòî õî÷ó ïîêàçàòü ìîèì äðóçüÿì, êàêàÿ òû êðàñàâèöà.*  
  
-"Åù¸ îäèí çìååóñò íà ìîþ ãîëîâó.. áóäòî ìíå Ãàððè íå õâàòàëî!"-ïðîñòîíàë Ñèðèóñ-"Ëàäíî, äàâàéòå äîåäàéòå, è ïîøëè, âàì çàâòðà åõàòü â Õîãâàðäñ." Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü îíè âñòàëè ðàíî, è Þëèÿ íàñìåøëèâî ñìîòðåëà íà òî êàê Ñèðèóñ è Äýâèä íîñèëèñü ïî êîìíàòå, êîòîðóþ îíè ñíÿëè â Äûðÿâîì Êîòëå, â ïîèñêàõ íîñêîâ, Âîëøåáíûõ Ñàìîî÷èùàþøèõñÿ Íîñîâûõ Ïëàòêîâ Íèêêîëñà è ó÷åáíèêîâ Äýâèäà. Ó íåå âñ¸ áûëî äàâíî óïàêîâàííî.  
  
-"Ýõ âû, ãîðå-âîëøåáíèêè!Accio íîñêè! Accio ïëàòêè! Accio ó÷åáíèê òðàíñôèãóðàöèè!"-îíà âðó÷èëà âñ¸ ñëåãêà ïðèáàëäåâøåìó Ñèðèóñó-"Íàì¸ê ïîíÿò?" ×åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò âñ¸ áûëî ñîáðàíî.  
  
-"Ïåðâûé ðàç ÿ íå îïàçäûâàþ íà Õîãâàðòñ-Ýêñïðåññ!"-Áëýê ñ óâàæåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà Ëåäè.  
  
-Âñ¸ ñîáðàíî? Íèêòî íè÷åãî íå çàáûë? Òîãäà ïîøëè!"-Þëèÿ íàïðàâèëàñü ê âûõîäó. Äî ñòàíöèè îíè äîáðàëèñü áåç ïðèêëþ÷åíèé, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî êëóáêîïóõ Äýâèäà âñ¸ âðåìÿ ïûòàëñÿ çàëåçòü ñâîèì äëèííûì ÿçûêîì åìó â íîñ. Ñèðèóñ ïðîâ¸ë èõ ñêâîçü ñòåíó íà âîêçàëå, è îíè ïîïàëè íà ïëàòôîðìó äåâÿòü è òðè ÷åòâåðòè. -"Ëàäíî, èäèòå, è, Þëèÿ, ñêàæè Ñíåéïó ÷òî-íèáóäü òàêîå îò ìåíÿ, îêåé?" -ïîïðîñèë Ñèðèóñ.  
  
-"Íå áåñïîêîéñÿ, ñêàæó!"-ðàññìåÿëàñü äåâóøêà, è âñòàâ íà íîñî÷êè, ÷ìîêíóëà åãî â ù¸êó-"Âñ¸ áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå!"  
  
-"Äýâèä, ïîøëè!"-è ïîïðîùàâøèñü, ïàðåíü ïîáåæàë äîãîíÿòü ñâîþ ñïóòíèöó. Îíè çàøëè â ïîåçä, è Äýâèä âñêîðîñòè êóäà-òî ïðîïàë.  
  
-"Ýé, ïîäîæäè!"- Ëåäè îáåðíóëàñü è óâèäåëà âûñîêîãî ïàðíÿ ñ ÷¸ðíûìè âîëîñàìè, áåæàâøåãî çà íåé.  
  
-"Ïî êàêîìó òàêîìó ïðàâó ÒÛ öåëóåøü ÌÎÅÃÎ êð¸ñòíîãî?!"- çåë¸íûå ãëàçà çà îïðàâîé î÷êîâ îçîðíî ñâåðêíóëè. Ñëåãêà íàêëîíèâ ãîëîâó íà áîê è ëóêàâî íà íå¸ ïîñìàòðèâàÿ, îí æäàë îòâåòà.  
  
-"Ïî ïðàâó ñïàñøåãî æèçíü."- îñëåïèòåëüíî åìó óëûáíóâøèñü, îòâåòèëà îíà- "Òî, ÷òî ÿ ñïàñëà åìó æèçíü, äà¸ò ìíå òàêîå ýêñêëþçèâíîå ïðàâî."  
  
-"Æèçíü Ñèðèóñà-ìîÿ æèçíü, è òåïåðü îíà â òâîèõ ðóêàõ!"-ñëåãêà ïîêëîíèâøèñü, âîñêëèêíóë Ãàððè.  
  
-"Î, òåïåðü ó ìåíÿ â ðóêàõ äâå æèçíè, õìì, ìíå ýòî íà÷èíàåò îïðåäåë¸ííî íðàâèòüñÿ.. Ó Ñèðèóñà áîëüøå íåò íèêàêèõ ñèìïàòè÷íûõ êðåñòíèêîâ?"  
  
-"Êàæåòñÿ, íåò.. È ïî-ìîåìó ýòî õîðîøî. Ìíå íå íóæíû êîíêóðåíòû.."- ðàññìåÿëñÿ Ãàððè.  
  
-*Õîçñÿéêà..*-ðàçäàëîñü òèõîå øèïåíèå èç êîðçèíêè. Þëèÿ îòêðûëà êîðçèíêó Íåïèôå.  
  
-*Äà, ìîÿ ðàäîñòü?*  
  
-*Òàì õîëîäíî!*- çìåéêà çÿáêî ïî¸æèëàñü.  
  
-*Áåäíåíüêàÿ! Èäè ñþäà..*- äåâóøêà ïîäíÿëà ëþáèìèöó íà ðóêè, è îñòîðîæíî ïîëîæèëà å¸ ñåáå íà ïëå÷î. Íåïèôå çàïîëçëà ê íåé çà âîðîòíèê è óëåãëàñü íà îæåðåëüå.  
  
-*Ñññïàññèáî, õîçññÿéêà..* Ãàððè óäèâë¸ííî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ëåäè-" Òû åù¸ è çìååóñò? Î, ÿ æäó íå äîæäóñü íà÷àëà ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà!"  
  
-"ß òîæå, èíòåðåñíî, íà êàêîé ôàêóëüòåò ÿ ïîïàäó?"  
  
-"Ñóäÿ ïî òâîåé ëþáâè ê çìåÿì- â Ñëèçåðèí, ïî òâîåé ñìåëîñòè- åñëè òû ñïàñëà æèçíü Ñèðèóñó, òî äîëæíà áûòü î÷åíü ñìåëîé,- â Ãðèôôèíäîð. Ïîøëè, ÿ ïîçíàêîìëþ òåáÿ ñ Ðîíîì è Ãåðìèîíîé.."- è îí ïðåäëîæèë åé ðóêó. Â êóïå ñèäåëî ÷åòûðå ÷åëîâåêà- Ðîí, Ãåðìèîíà, óâëå÷¸ííî ÷òî-òî åìó îáúÿñíÿâøàÿ, Äæèííè è Íåâèëë. -"Ëåäè è äæåíòëüìåíû, ïîçâîëüòå ïðåäñòàâèòü- ñïàñèòåëüíèöà âñåìè íàìè ëþáèìîãî Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà!"- ïðîâîçãëàñèë Ãàððè. Ðîí ñ Ãåðìèîíîé óäèâë¸ííî ïîñìîòðåëè íà äåâóøêó â ÷¸ðíîé, êàê íî÷íî¸ íåáî, ìàíòèè, ñ óêðàøåíèÿìè â âèäå ñåðåáðÿíûõ çìåé è íåáîëüøîé èçóìðóäíîé çìåéêîé, îáâèâøåéñÿ âîêðóã çàïÿñòüÿ. Êîòà Ãåðìèîíû, Êðèâîëàïà, âèäèìî î÷åíü çàèíòåðåñîâàëà Íåïèôå.  
  
-*Õîññÿéêà, ïî÷åìó ýòà ìîõíàòàÿ ãðåëêà íà ìåíÿ òàê ñìîòðèò?*- ïðîøèïåëà çìåÿ, óêàçûâàÿ êîí÷èêîì õâîñòà íà Êðèâîëàïà. Ãàððè è Þëèÿ ðàññìåÿëèñü, êàê ïî-êîìàíäå.  
  
-"Â ÷¸ì äåëî?"-óäèâèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
-"Íåïèôå íàçâàëà òâîåãî êîòà ìîõíàòîé ãðåëêîé. Åé íå ïîíðàâèëîñü, êàê îí íà íå¸ ñìîòðèò!"  
  
-"Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü?"  
  
-"Þëèÿ òîæå çìååóñò."-îòâåòèë çà äåâóøêó Ãàððè.  
  
-"Ñòðàííî.."- ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìè.  
  
-"×òî ñòðàííî?"-ñïðîñèë Ðîí.  
  
-"Êðèâîëàï âðîäå íå òàêîé ìîõíàòûé.."- òåïåðü ðàññìåÿëèñü âñå. Þëèÿ áûñòðî ïîëàäèëà ñ Ãåðìèîíîé áëàãîäàðÿ ñâîåé æàæäå çíàíèé, è îíè âîâñþ òðåíèðîâàëèñü íà çàêëèíàíèÿõ. Ðîí è Ãàððè ìåæäó òåì òèõî ðàçãîâàðèâàëè.  
  
-"Ãàððè, ÷åñòíî, îíà òåáå íðàâèòñÿ?"-Ðîí óæå çàðàíåå çíàë îòâåò.  
  
-"Äà, î÷åíü.. ×ó ìíå íèêîãäà òàê íå íðàâèëàñü.."- ïðèçíàëñÿ ïàðåíü.  
  
-"Íå ïîìíþ, ÷òîáû òû òàê çàèãðûâàë ñ ×ó.."- Ðîíà ÿâíî çàáàâèëà íîâàÿ ïðèâÿçàííîñòü äðóãà.  
  
-"Òû çíàåøü, ó ìåíÿ òàêîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî, åñëè ÿ íå óäåðæó å¸, òî å¸ óâåä¸ò êòî-íèáóäü äðóãîé.. È ó íå¸ îáàëäåííàÿ óëûáêà!" Âäðóã äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü è â êóïå âîøåë Äðàêî Ìàëôîé.  
  
-"Î íåò"-, ïðîñòîíàë Íåâèëë, äî ñèõ ïîð ñïîêîéíî ðàçãîâàðèâàâøèé ñ Äæèííè.  
  
-"×òî, Ëîíãáîòòîì, èñïóãàëñÿ?"-óñìåõíóëñÿ ñëèçåðèíåö.  
  
-"Ìàëôîé, îñòàâü åãî."-ðàçäàëñÿ ïðèêàç, è ñëèçåðèíåö îáåðíóëñÿ íå ãîëîñ-"À òû êòî òà.."- îí çàìîë÷àë, óâèäåâ Ëåäè.  
  
-"Òàê, òàê, òàê, ÷òî ìû òóò èìååì.."-ïðîòÿíóë îí, íàõàëüíî å¸ ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ- "÷òî æå òàêàÿ äåâóøêà äåëàåò â êîìïàíèè Ïîòòåðà?"  
  
-"Îñòàâü å¸.."-íà÷àë Ãàððè, íî Þëèÿ çíàêîì ïîïðîñèëà åãî çàìîë÷àòü.  
  
-"×òî æå òàêîé ïàðåíü äåëàåò â êîïàíèè äâóõ òðîëëåé-íåäîðîñòêîâ?"- ïîäðàæàÿ òîíó Äðàêî ñïðîñèëà Ëåäè. Ðîí ôûðêíóë îò ñìåõà, à Ãåðìè åëå ñäåðæèâàëàñü, ÷òîáû íå ðàññìåÿòüñÿ. Áåç âñÿêèõ íàì¸êîâ áûëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî êîëêîñòü áûëà ïîñëàíà â àäðåñ òàê íè÷åãî è íå ïîíÿâøèõ Êðàááà è Ãîéëà.  
  
-"Êðàáá, Ãîéë, âû ñâîáîäíû!"- Äðàêî ïîäîæäàë, ïîêà îíè âûéäóò, è çàïåð çà íèìè äâåðü. Âçìàõîì ïàëî÷êè îí íàêîëäîâàë äâà ñòóëà è ñåë íà îäèí èç íèõ- "Ïîòòåð, ñàäèñü, è óñòóïè ñèäåíüå äàìå!"-ìàõíóë îí ðóêîé íà âòîðîé ñòóë. Ãàððè ïîñïåøíî ïåðåñåë íà íåãî è íåäîâåð÷èâî óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ìàëôîÿ.  
  
-"Èòàê, êàêèå áóäóò åù¸ ïîæåëàíèÿ?"- Äðàêî íå øóòèë. Ëåäè ñåëà íà êðåñëî, ïîÿâèâøååñÿ èç íèîòêóäà, è ïîñìîòðåëà íà þíîãî ñëèçåðèíöà.  
  
-"Ïîäîéäè êî ìíå!"-ñêàçàëà îíà ðåçêî. Îí ïîâèíîâàëñÿ. Ëåäè âñòàëà è ïîñìîòðåëà åìó â ãëàçà. Òàê îíè è ñòîÿëè, çåë¸íûå ãëàçà ïðîòèâ ñåðûõ, äåâóøêà è þíîøà, è ïðîñòî ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà. Âíåçàïíî Äðàêî çàêðûë ãëàçà è ðàññëàáèëñÿ.  
  
-"×òî ñ íèì?"-èñïóãàííî ñïðîñèë Ðîí-"Íå òî, ÷òîáû ÿ áûë ïðîòèâ òîãî, ÷òî-áû îí óìåð, íî õîòåëîñü áû ÷òîá îí ýòî ñäåëàë ñàì ïî ñåáå."  
  
-"Ìàãè÷åñêèé ãèïíîç, ýòî òðåáóåò î÷åíü áîëüøîé êîíöåíòðàöèè."-îáúÿñíèëà åìó Ãåðìèîíà-"Ìîæåò èñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ êàê ðàçíîâèäíîñòü çåëüÿ Ïðàâäû.." Å¸ ðàññóæäåíèÿ ïðåðâàëà Þëèÿ-"Òèøå! ß ñîáèðàþñü ñïðîñèòü åãî êîå î ÷¸ì.. Ãàððè, ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òî áû òû âûñëóøàë è çàïîìíèë åãî îòâåòû."  
  
-"Äðàêî!"  
  
-"Äà?"-îòâåòèë îí ñîííî.  
  
-"Çà÷åì òåáå íóæíû Êðàáá è Ãîéë?"  
  
-"Îíè ìíå íå íóæíû. ß èõ ïðåçèðàþ."  
  
-"Ó òåáÿ åñòü äðóçüÿ?"  
  
-"Íåò. Äðóçüÿ åñòü íåïîçâîëèòåëüíàÿ ñëàáîñòü."- ïîâòîðèë îí çàó÷åííî.  
  
-"Òû áû õîòåë áûòü äðóãîì Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà?"  
  
-"Äà."- Ãàððè íå ìîã ïîâåðèòü ñâîèì óøàì. Íî Ëåäè ïðîäîëæàëà "äîïðîñ".  
  
-"Òû ñëóæèøü Âîëäåìîðòó?"  
  
-"Äà."  
  
-"Äîáðîâîëüíî?"  
  
-"Íåò."  
  
-"Òû ñ÷èòàåøü Ãåðìèîíó Ãðåéíäæåð ïðîòèâíîé ìàãëîêðîâêîé?"  
  
-"Íåò. Îíà î÷åíü óìíàÿ è êðàñèâàÿ,"- òóò Ãåðìèîíà çàðäåëàñü-"ïðàâäà, íå êðàñèâåå Êîðîëåâû Çìåé."  
  
-"Êòî òàêàÿ Êîðîëåâà Çìåé?"  
  
-"ß âñòðåòèë åå â êóïå Ïîòòåðà."- òóò ïðèøëà î÷åðåäü Þëèè êðàñíåòü.  
  
-"Ïîõîæå, âñ¸.."  
  
-"Ïîäîæäè!"-îñòàíîâè å¸ Ãàððè-"ß õî÷ó çàäàòü åìó îäèí âîïðîñ."  
  
-"Òû áû ñîãëàñèëñÿ, åñëè áû Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïðåäëîæèë òåáå ñâîþ äðóæáó?"- çà ýòèì ïîñëåäîâàëà íàïðÿæ¸ííàÿ òèøèíà, è íàêîíåö, îòâåò-"Äà."  
  
-"ß íàäåþñü, òû äàøü åìó ýòîò øàíñ, Ãàððè?"-Þëèÿ èñïûòóþùå âçãëÿíóëà íà þíîøó.  
  
-"Äà.. Íî íå ñåé÷àñ.."  
  
-"Õîðîøî. Enerveit!"- è Äðàêî î÷íóëñÿ.  
  
-"ß íå âîçðàæàþ, êîãäà íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðÿò õîðîøåíüêèå äåâóøêè âðîäå íå¸,"-îí êèâíóë íà Þëèþ-"íî òû-òî ÷åãî, íà ìåíÿ óñòàâèëñÿ, Ïîòòåð?"- íàñìåøëèâî ïðîòÿíóë Äðàêî. Îí íàêîëäîâàë êðàñíóþ ðîçó, âðó÷èë å¸ Ëåäè, è ñî ñëîâàìè- "Óâèäèìñÿ, êðàñàâèöà.."-, âûøåë.  
  
-"Ãàððè, ó òåáÿ ïîÿâèëñÿ êîíêóðåíò!"-ðàññìåÿëñÿ Ðîí. Òóò â êóïå âîðâàëñÿ çàïûõàâøèéñÿ Äýâèä.  
  
-"Áûñòðåå ïåðåîäåâàéòåñü, ìû ÷åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò ïðèáûâàåì!"-çàòàðàòîðèë îí.  
  
-"Ïðàâèëüíî, Äýâèä, çäîðîâàòüñÿ íå îáÿçàòåëüíî, âñå óæå çíàþò, êòî òû òàêîé!"-ñàðêàñòè÷íî çàìåòèëà Ëåäè,-"Ëåäè è äæåíòëüìåíû, ýòîò âàëÿþùèé äóðàêà ñóáúåêò- ìîé äðóã Äýâèä Ðîóëè."  
  
-"Ãàððè Ïîòòåð."  
  
-"Ðîí Óèçëè."  
  
-"Î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî!"- îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå-"Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿ ïîëàãàþ? ß î âàñ î÷åíü íàñëûøàí!"-Òóò åãî èçëèÿíèÿ ïðåðâàë ñóäîðîæíû âçäîõ Ðîíà- "Âààó!!" Äýâèä îáåðíóëñÿ, è..  
  
-"Ïîäíèìàþ òâî¸ âààó äî ìàìà ìèÿ!"-òóò îáåðíóëñÿ Ãàððè..  
  
-"Ïîäíèìàþ âàøå âààó è ìàìà ìèÿ äî ÷¸ðò âîçüìè!" Ïðè÷èíîé ýòîãî øîó íåâîëüíî ñòàëà Þëèÿ- îíà ñíÿëà ñ ñåáÿ ìàíòèþ ñî çâ¸çäàìè, è îñòàëàñü â ÷¸ðíûõ áðþêàõ è ò¸ìíî-ñèíåé âîäîëàçêå êîòîðûå îáëåãàëè å¸ ïðåëåñòíóþ ôèãóðêó, êàê âòîðàÿ êîæà.  
  
-"Ñîâñåì íå îáÿçàòåëüíî íà ìåíÿ òàê ñìîòðåòü! ß âàì íå êóñîê øîêîëàäà!"- ïðîâîð÷àëà îíà, íàòÿãèâàÿ øêîëüíóþ ìàíòèþ. -"Êðàñîòà ñóùåñòâóåò, ÷òîá åé ëþáîâàòüñÿ!"-, çàìåòèë Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, ïîÿâëÿÿñü â äâåðíîì ïðî¸ìå.  
  
-"Äðàêî, èäè ñþäà."-ïîäîçâàëà åãî Ëåäè. Îí ïîäîø¸ë, è âîïðîñèòåëüíî íà íå¸ ïîñìîòðåë.  
  
-"Äàé ìíå ðóêó. Ëåâóþ."-îí ïðîòÿíóë åé ðóêó, íàêëîíèâ ãîëîâó òàê, ÷òî äëèííûå ñåðåáðèñòûå ïðÿäè çàêðûâàëè ëèöî. Ëåäè çàêàòàëà ðóêàâ åãî ðîáû, è âñå óâèäåëè óõìûëÿþùèéñÿ ÷åðåï ñ ïóñòûìè ãëàçíèöàìè. ×¸ðíàÿ ìåòêà. Äåâóøêà ïðèêîñíóëàñü âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé ê òàòóèðîâêå è ïðîèçíåñëà-"Signo Astra" Íàä çàïÿñòüåì þíîøè ðàçëèëñÿ çîëîòèñòûé ñâåò è ×¸ðíàÿ ìåòêà ðàñòàÿëà áåç ñëåäà, íà å¸ ìåñòå ïîÿâèëàñü çîëîòàÿ çâåçäà, ìÿãêî ñèÿþùàÿ â ïîëóòüìå êóïå. Ëåäè íåæíî ïðîâåëà ëàäîíüþ ïî ùåêå Äðàêî, îòêèíóëà íàçàä åãî äëèííóþ ÷¸ëêó è ïðîøåïòàâ-"Ïåðåäàé Ò¸ìíîìó Ëîðäó, ÷òî òåáÿ îí íå ïîëó÷èò..", âûøëà èç êóïå. Â êîðèäîðå å¸ äîãíàëà Ãåðìèîíà-"Þëèÿ, ÿ ïðîñòî õîòåëà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òåáÿ ïîíèìàþ.. Ìàëôîé êîíå÷íî ïðîòèâíûé è èçáàëîâàííûé, íî êàæäûé çàñëóæèâàåò äðóãà.. äàæå îí."  
  
-"Ãàððè â øîêå. Òû çíàåøü, ïî-ìîåìó òû åìó íðàâèøüñÿ!"-Ãåðìèîíà óâëåêëà çà ñîáîé ïîäðóãó-"Ïîøëè, íàì íàäî çàíÿòü êàðåòó." Â ýêèïàæå ê íèì ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü Ãàððè, Ðîí è Äýâèä. Ïî ïðèáûòèþ â çàìîê èõ âñòðåòèëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è ïîïðîñèëà Ãàððè ïðîâîäèòü íîâè÷êîâ â çàë. Îíà îòîçâàëà Ãåðìèîíó, è Ãàððè øåïíóë Ëåäè-"Ñòàâëþ ãàëëåîí, Ãåðìè òåïåðü ñòàðîñòà!" Îí è Ðîí ñåëè çà ñòîë Ãðèôôèíäîðà, à Þëèþ è Äýâèäà âìåñòå ñ ïåðâîêëàøêàìè ïðîâåëè ê ñòîëó ó÷èòåëåé. Äåâóøêà ñ íåäîâåðèåì âîççðèëàñü íà äèðåêòîðà Õîãâàðäñà.  
  
-"Äåäóøêà?!"- Îíà âñ¸ åù¸ íå ìîãëà ïîâåðèòü ñâîèì ãëàçàì.  
  
-"Äà, çâåçäà ìîÿ.. Ýòî ÿ."-ñ óëûáêîé îòâåòèë îí. Ëåäè ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó, êàê áóäòî, ÷òîáû äîòðîíóòüñÿ äî íåãî, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî óïåðëà ëàäîíü â ñòîë, è Ãëàâíûé çàë îãëàñèëñÿ ÿðîñòíûì êðèêîì-"Î ÷¸ì òû äóìàë?! Äà ÿ áûëà â øîêå êîãäà òû ïðîïàë! Ìíå êîøìàðû äâå íåäåëè ñíèëèñü! ß âñå ãëàçà âûïëàêàëà!"- îíà òîïíóëà íîãîé, è ñëîâíî ýõîì íà çàêîëäîâàííîì ïîòîëêå ñâåðêíóëà ìîëíèÿ.  
  
-"Çâåçäà ìîÿ, óñïîêîéñÿ!"- ñëåãêà ñìóù¸ííî ïðîáîðìîòàë äèðåêòîð.  
  
-"Íå óêàçûâàé, ÷òî ìíå äåëàòü!"-òóò å¸ âçãëÿä îáðàòèëñÿ íà ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåäåëèé, ñìîòðåâùåãî íà íå¸ ñî ñìåñüþ óâàæåíèÿ, ÿðîñòè è óæàñà-"È, ïðîôåññîð, íå íàäî íà ìåíÿ òàê ñìîòðåòü, ÿ ïîêà-÷òî åù¸ íå îäíà èç âàøèõ ó÷åíèö!"-ðÿâêíóëà îíà íà íåãî.  
  
-"Õìì, äàâàéòå ïðèñòóïèì ê ïðîöåäóðå ñîðòèðîâêè.."-ïðîâîçãëàñèëà äåêàí Ãðèôôèíäîðà,-" Â ýòîì ãîäó â Õîãâàðäñå áóäóò ó÷èòüñÿ äâîå íå ñîâñåì îáû÷íûõ ó÷åíèêîâ. Ñåé÷àñ ìû ñ ïîìîùüþ Ñîðòèðîâî÷íîé øëÿïû îïðåäåëèì, â êàêîé êîëëåäæ îíè ïîñòóïÿò." -" Èòàê:"  
  
-"Äýâèä Ðîóëè!"- ëèøü òîëüêî ÌàêÃîíàãàëë îïóñòèëà øëÿïó íà ãîëîâó Äýâèäà, êàê îíà çàêðè÷àëà:  
  
-"Ãðèôôèíäîð!"  
  
-"Þëèÿ Àñòàðèñ!"  
  
-"Õìì.. òðóäíî.. Ìíîãî ñìåëîñòè, ñòîëüêî æå óìà, õèòðîñòè è êðàñîòû. À î äîáðîòå ÿ è íå ãîâîðþ.. ß ïàñ!"-çàë çàòèõ, âåäü âïåðâûå çà èñòîðèþ Õîãâàðäñà øëÿïà íå ñìîãëà îïðåäåëèòü ó÷åíèêà â êîëëåäæ. Íî äèðåêòîð íå ñìóòèëñÿ-"Ïîõîæå ìèññ Àñòàðèñ ïðèä¸òñÿ ñàìîé âûáðàòü ñåáå êîëëåäæ..Ïðîøó âàñ!"  
  
-"Ìîã áû êòî-íèáóäü ïîêàçàòü ìíå ãîñòèííûå êîëëåäæåé?"-ïîïðîñèëà Þëèÿ. Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ïàëî÷êó, è èç íå¸ âûñòðåëèëî îáú¸ìíîå èçîáðàæåíèå ãîñòèííîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà ñ óäîáíûìè êðåñëàìè è ÿðêèì ïëàìåíåì êàìèíà. Çà íèì ïîñëåäîâàë Äðàêî è ò¸ìíàÿ è õîëîäíàÿ ãîñòèííàÿ Ñëèçåðèíà, Õàííà Àááîò è ñëåãêà çàìóñîðåííàÿ ãîñòèííàÿ Õàôëïàôôà, ×ó ×àíã è ÷èñòàÿ è ñâåòëàÿ ãîñòèííàÿ Ðàâåíêëî.  
  
-"ß âûáèðàþ..Ãðèôôèíäîð!"-ïðîâîçãëàñèëà äåâóøêà, óëûáíóâøèñü Äðàêî-"Óþò ïðåæäå âñåãî!" Îíà ïðîøåñòâîâàëà ê ñòîëó êîëëåäæà, è ñåëà ðÿäîì ñ Ðîíîì è Äæèííè, íàïðîòèâ Ãàððè è Äýâèäà. Âäðóã ïåðåä íåé ïîÿâèëàñü àëàÿ ðîçà, à êîãäà Ëåäè äî íå¸ äîòðîíóëàñü, òà ïðåâðàòèëàñü â êóñî÷åê ïåðãàìåíòà. Ïðî÷èòàâ åãî ñîäåðæèìîå, Þëèÿ âçãëÿíóëà íà ñòîë Ñëèçåðèíà è âñòðåòèëàñü âçãëÿäîì ñ Ìàëôîåì. Îí îñëåïèòåëüíî åé óëûáíóëñÿ, è îòñàëþòîâàë ïàëî÷êîé.  
  
-"Ãàððè, ìîæíî ÿ îäîëæó òâîþ ìàíòèþ-íåâèäèìêó?"-ø¸ïîòîì ñïðîñèëà Ëåäè.  
  
-"Äà, êîíå÷íî.., íî çà÷åì?"  
  
-"Ìíå íàäî, ÷òîá ìåíÿ íå óâèäåëè." Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âñÿ åäà áûëà ñúåäåíà è ãèìí Õîãâàðäñà ñïåò, Ãàððè ïðîâîäèë íîâè÷êîâ â ñïàëüíè è îòîçâàâ Ëåäè â ñòîðîíêó, îòäàë åé ìàíòèþ.  
  
-"Òîëüêî áóäü îñòîðîæíà, è íå íàðâèñü íà Ñíåéïà èëè Ôèë÷à!"- ïðåäóïðåäèë îí å¸.  
  
Ãëàâà 4. 


End file.
